Free Falling
by IceAngelDarkMoon
Summary: Yami is breaking up with Tea and now there is nothing keeping him and Yugi apart. Shonenai songfic


Free Falling

IADM

Hey everyone!!! I know that there is a group of you that wants me to finish "The Witness and the Guardian" and I am working on that. But I have had this one written for a while and I wanted to post it since it will be a while before I finish my other story. Please review, there is no such thing as too many reviews!!!

This story is set kind of in it's own time. Yami and Yugi are two separate beings now, and they live together at the game shop. Grandpa is away during this entire fic. Kinda convenient, huh? This is a shonen-ai story, if you don't like that then leave now. I know if you flame me that you can read because you're complaining about my story, which you just read!!! Please enjoy this song-fic!!! IADM

Yami got ready for that night with Yugi watching his every move. Yami couldn't miss that sorrow he saw in his light's eyes, and know that he was the one who had caused it to be there. But he knew how to fix it and end the pain for his other half. And he would do it tonight He would never do anything to hurt Yugi intentionally, but going out with Tea had been Yugi's idea for Yami in the first place. Yami would do anything for Yugi and he thought going out with Tea would make Yugi happy, but it turned out to do just the opposite. She was one of the few people Yami didn't really like, and he really wasn't sure why. Yami decided on what to wear by what made Yugi blush the hardest. It was like having your very own mother radar there to tell you how outrageous to outfit was. Yami had to force himself not to smile at how cute his light looked when he blushed. Yugi turned away as Yami changed into his clothes for that night. When he had gotten dressed Yami grabbed his coat and headed for the door. The look on his light's face was so forlorn that Yami just had to say something to try and cheer him up.

**She's a good girl, loves her mama,  
Loves Jesus, and America too.  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis,  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too.**

"I'll be back in a half hour," Yami stated to Yugi.

            "Huh, but I thought you had a date with Tea tonight?" Yugi questioned looking very confused.

            "I do."

            "But..." Yugi started but was cut off.

            "I will be home in a half hour, time me if you don't believe me." Yami said and raised an eyebrow to his other half daring him to argue. But Yugi just sighed tiredly and headed for the couch.

            On his way to the park Yami fought with himself on how best to break the news to Tea. As much as he didn't like her, he couldn't live with himself if he emotionlessly just dropped a bombshell and turned away. But he wasn't going to overly sugar coat the news either, and leave her still hoping she had a hold on him. He had wanted to tell her several times before this night, but they were always eating, and even as nice as she was he didn't trust her with the cutlery. He could just imagine how much pain she could cause with a spoon, not even daring to think about the fork and knife.

**It's a long day livin' in Reseda.  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard.  
And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her,  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart.**

            He could see her sitting on a park bench, under a flowering tree. It was very romantic, but she wasn't the one he wanted sitting there on the bench. He put his hands in his pockets nervously and went over to her.

            "Hey Yami," She said and started to get up to greet him. But he put his hand out to stop her.

            "Tea there's something I want to talk with you about," he started. He was now thinking carefully about each word before he said it. "It's not easy for me to tell you this, because you're a really great person." Tea was just sitting on the bench staring at him. He sighed and continued, "But I don't think this is going to work out with us." He could see the gars turning in her head as she tried to grasp what he was saying. And then the sudden sorrow surfaced as she began to comprehend what he was saying. "It wouldn't be right for me to lead you on. There are many, many guys who wish they were going out with you instead of me, and would do anything to date you. I'm sorry." With that he started to turn away, so she could start to grieve however she pleased. Tea just stayed on the bench and watched him go. He was going into the sunset and she couldn't help but feel like a princess watching her knight go off forever. She knew he loved someone else, and knew it wouldn't have worked out for him or her. She could feel a single tear roll down her cheek, it always hurt to get dumped, no matter if you felt the same way. But it was only one tear because she knew that now she could date lots of other guys. Maybe even someone cuter than Yami (not that one exists ;)). 

**And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.**

            In a few moments Yami walked in the door of the game shop and their house. Grandpa was away a lot lately and this weekend was no exception. "I'm back," he called out to his light. Yugi was on the couch watching nothing in particular on the T.V.

            "I...I was just on my way upstairs." Yugi stuttered and started for the stairs (he thought Yami had brought Tea back with him). But he stopped half way to the stairs when he realized it was only Yami who came through the door. "Where's Tea?" he questioned, looking adorably confused. 

**All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down Ventura Blvd.  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
And the good girls are home with broken hearts.**

            "I broke up with her." Yami said flatly while he headed for the couch. He started flipping channels no rally seeing what was on the TV. 

            "But why?" Yugi questioned as he sat next to his darker half on the couch.

            "Why, because I don't love her, and it would be wrong to lead her on. I only went out with her because that's what everyone wanted and expected, and I fooled my self into thinking that, too. They never realized someone entirely different holds my heart." Yami was still flipping channels.

**And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.**

            "Do you miss her?" Yugi asked in a few moments, still not believing his Yami felt nothing. 

            "I know I should, but I can't seem to believe that I do." Yami stated extremely bluntly.

            "So who do you love?" Yugi questioned timidly, obviously nervous about knowing the truth.

            "Actually that's something I've wanted to tell you but it never seemed like the perfect time, but now is just right. I love you, Yugi." Yami said while searching Yugi's face for some sort of response. A slow smile grew on Yugi's lips, until it brightened the room. He slowly turned so that he was facing Yami. Then while he stared straight into Yami's eyes he whispered.

**I wanna glide down over Mulholland,  
I wanna write her name in the sky.  
I wanna free fall out into nothin',  
Gonna leave this world for a while.**

            "I love you so much, Yami. You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you with Tea." Then Yugi did something that surprised Yami greatly, Yugi leaned in and claimed Yami's lips in his own. Yami had never seen Yugi so open or aggressive before; he decided right then and there that he liked it when Yugi took charge. Yami's surprise didn't last for long he quickly deepened the kiss. Yami had always dreamed it would feel like explosions in your head when you kissed someone you love, but he had never kissed anyone before. He knew very few people would believe him if he told them, but he didn't care. He loved Yugi and Yugi loved him. Together they had fallen in love. Could life get any better?

**And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'.**

~~~THE END~~~

When I heard this song on the radio recently I started singing along, but the whole time I could see this fic taking shape. I just had to do one with Yami dumping Tea for Yugi. This one has surprisingly little Tea bashing than normal for me, but I've heard dogs get their day. Oh well ;) Please review the story; tell me what I need to do to improve the next one for everyone.IADM


End file.
